Faraway so close
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Hay veces que estamos tan cerca que podemos tocar la piel de una persona, pero no por ello logramos tocar su corazon, muchas veces lejano a nosotros. Song Fic. Yaoi. Hitoshi. Brooklyn. Garland.


Advertencias: Beyblade no es mio... blabla, lo que siempre digo en todos los fanfic, No animo de lucro, etc.

Yaoi., U. A., Songfic, Lime, y... sigue mi habitual linea de fanfics romanticos pero no cursilotes xP. Hitoshi, Brooklyn, Garland.

Este fanfic ya tenía bastante tiempito de haberse escrito, lo subo con la inteción de que la gente se anime a escribir sobre estas parejas, que no son mis favoritas, pero pueden ser interesantes. Hagan feliz a Kat XD con la pareja, y a mi escribiendo buenas hisorias OwO. Espero les guste.

Para Katja... porque ya me harte de los fanfics melosos de Broo y Hitoshi XD me echare uno tan agrio como meloso, espero que te guste.

* * *

**Faraway... so close**

Tus cabellos se entrelazaron en los dedos, llevabas alrededor de media hora viendo la pantalla. Recargaste los codos en la mesita, al lado del teclado, dejando que tu cabeza cayera y solo tus manos evitaron el impacto contra el monitor. Estabas harto. Lo peor es que era de ti mismo.

Últimamente el abatimiento te había inundado el corazón, como una marejada de angustia que apenas si podías controlar. Ante el mundo tu sonrisa nunca se borraba, mas hacia ti mismo, la irritante idea de que no podías controlar ese sentimiento de asfixia mezclada con desazón jamás desaparecía.

Por eso te alejabas, disfrutas de los campos libres, te recuestas durante horas sobre el pasto; a veces ves el cielo, disfrutando el trino de los pájaros…cualquier cosa para al menos por un momento dejar de sentirte atrapado en tu interior que te destroza.

_No se si hayas sentido alguna vez ese reconcomio, de saber que tienes un cuerpo que no es más allá de una prisión, estar harto de ti, y uno es lo único de lo que no se puede escapar._

Leíste las líneas, negaste con la cabeza, borrándolas al instante. ¡Llevaba tres largos días intentando contestar un simple e-mail! ¿Por qué hay preguntas que eran tan complicadas cuando querías contestarlas con sinceridad?

_¿Cómo has estado, Brooklyn? Me has rondado la cabeza durante estos días, hace mucho que no te veo, ni te leo, extraño las pláticas contigo, donde acompañabas mis largas noches. ¿Cómo te sientes últimamente?_

Esa principalmente, era la parte que él te escribió y no podías contestar.

_He estado pensando mucho en que quizá ya estoy cansado de sufrir, al grado en que algo en mi interior simplemente no responde cuando tengo deseos de llorar… porque hasta eso me tiene cansado. Me haces mucha falta, me siento solo, triste…_

Volviste a borrar las líneas.

Es verdad, tú fuiste quien decidido que separarse por un tiempo era lo mejor para ambos, y solo hasta ahora te percataste de que tan egoísta habías sido al decidir por dos personas, aunque no habías sido tan diferente de él, antes de ese momento.

A pesar de que tus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, veían sin mirarla. Porque como de costumbre estabas perdido en tu interior. Ahora a ti no te queda nada más que recordar el desarrollo de la situación ese día.

_**Green light, Seven Eleven**_

_**(Luz verde, un Seven Eleven.)**_

La luz del semáforo indicó que podían continuar, estiraste la mano para tomarle el volante, él intento no irritarse, dejando sólo el seño fruncido ante la peligrosa reacción que pudo haberles provocado un accidente.

-¿Podemos parar? Quiero ir a esa tienda

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Obviamente, quiero comprar.

No sabías desde cuando te habías vuelto tan grosero y cortante, recuerdas aún que cuando estabas perdido en tu oscuridad, fue quien sin dudarlo ofreció su mano dura para sacarte del fondo. Pero en ese momento solo sabías que estabas insatisfecho y se te hace más fácil señalar como culpable a algo material.

_**You stop in for a pack of cigarettes  
You don't smoke, don't even want to**_

_**(Paras y entras por un paquete de tabaco.  
No fumas, ni siquiera quieres aprender)**_

Destapaste la cajetilla de cigarros. Metiste uno en tu boca, acomodando el retrovisor para mirarte, al devolverlo a su lugar observaste como él te miraba con esos ojos profundos de irises rojizos, denunciándote como un embustero. Ni siquiera fumas, odias estar en los lugares con humo, siempre te han atraído los espacios libres donde puedas descansar y llenar tus pulmones de algo que no sea zozobra.

-¿Quieres uno?

Le preguntaste cínico, con esa sonrisa dulce que tan bien te salía, pero no sentías ni tú mismo sincera. Negó con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando las manos para controlar el ímpetu de arrebatarte el cigarrillo de la boca.

_**  
**__**I see you check your change  
Dressed up like a car crash**_

**(**_**Veo que compruebas el cambio,  
disfrazado como un accidente de coche)**_

-¿Sabes que fue una suerte encontrar a esta hora una tienda abierta?

-Si… hablando de la hora, debería llevarte a casa

-No me trajiste por este camino para hacerlo

Hitoshi te sonrió, siempre te imagino como un muchacho lo suficiente inteligente para saber sus intenciones contigo, a pesar de ser tu profesor, te deseaba intensamente. Él era bien correspondido. No había sido accidental el que te llevara por esa avenida, en donde la larga línea de hoteles de todo tipo estaban a la orden de los amantes caprichosos.

-¿Y no se enojara tu esposa si nos retardamos?

Tanteaste nuevamente el terreno, percatándote una vez más por su cara de hastío, que cuando te dijo seriamente que estaba pensando en dejarla para que vivieras con él, apenas un día antes, no había dicho la verdad. Tuviste miedo.

_**  
The wheels are turning but  
you're upside down**_

**(**_**Las ruedas están girando, pero  
tu estás al revés.)**_

-No sé si quiero que este sea mi camino a seguir

Hitoshi te miró por el retrovisor, poniendo en marcha el automóvil. Él estaba decidiendo por ambos el trazo que debía seguir su vida, y tú te sentías como si no tuvieras el control de la máquina de tu existencia. Retroceder para ti, si era una opción.

-Creo que vamos demasiado rápido

-Bajare la velocidad para que dejes de tener tanto miedo- soltó con fastidio, ninguno estaba hablando del automóvil donde iban.

_  
__**You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
Because when he hurts you, you feel alive  
Is that what it is?**_

**(**_**Dices cuando él te golpea que no te importa,  
porque cuando él te hiere, te sientes vivo,  
¿es eso?)**__  
_

-Si vas a dejarla… que sea esta noche.

Te sentaste al borde de la cama, mientras él se desabrochaba los botones de la camiseta.

-¿No decías que era muy pronto?

-No quiero compartirte

-Sólo será por un tiempo… ella está embarazada

Se sentó a tu lado, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos que te alteraban al mismo grado que calmaban. La luz del anuncio luminoso del hotel era lo único que les alumbraba.

-Ni siquiera sabes si es tuyo -soltaste sin pensar, pero con todo el veneno que estaba acongojando tu ser.

Te abofeteó, lo único que sabías es que el deseaba profundamente tener un hijo de su propia sangre, por eso se había casado a pesar de no desear a una mujer.

Cerraste los ojos para soportar el dolor de la nueva humillación, sumada a la infinidad de maltrato emocional en que te permitías permanecer, el dolor siempre era más interno que físico, y no detuviste ni uno solo de los movimientos bruscos que tuvo al tomarte. Sin importarte que sabías que no la dejaría, que sus promesas no serían cumplidas y que cada noche tomaría tu cuerpo una vez más para regresar a dormir plácidamente con ella.

Pero estabas enamorado, brindaste todo lo que tenías, incluso dejaste de amarte a ti mismo, para convertirte en un objeto de lujo para su satisfacción personal.

_  
__**Red lights, grey morning  
You stumble out of a hole in the ground  
A vampire or a victim  
It depend's on who's around**_

_**(Luces rojas, mañana gris.  
Tropiezas con un agujero en la tierra.  
Un vampiro o una víctima.  
Depende de quien esté alrededor)**_

La luz se filtró por la ventana, apretaste los ojos, la inconciencia te daba el confort de no tener cognición del mundo, de ti mismo. Sin elevar la cabeza de la almohada llevaste tu mano hasta los ojos para frotarlos, encontrando la humedad provocada cuando seguramente dormido. Habías derramado las lágrimas que despierto solías evitar. Estabas solo.

Tu espalda baja duele. Fue duro contigo esta ocasión, te susurró al oído cosas dolorosas para ambos. Proposiciones que se romperían, porque él te amaba, pero ahora serías tú o su hijo, y Hitoshi, estabas seguro, se decidiría al final por la persona que sería la continuidad de su ser por medio de la sangre. Era lo único en el mundo que no le podrías dar, y la estabilidad en el futuro de la criatura, una vez nacida, lo sería todo para él.

No sentiste fuerza en las piernas para levantarte, dejándote derrapar por la cama hasta el suelo para intentar ponerte en pie una vez más. Sentiste como si hubieras cavado con el paso del tiempo una profunda tumba, en la que te dejabas ir en caída libre, como metafóricamente era la distancia desde la cama al suelo.

En este instante ya no sabías si tú habías sido aquel villano que había llegado para destrozar una familia, o eras el victimado por el hombre que amabas y te destrozaba el corazón, hasta el grado de sentir que te dejaba sin sangre recorriendo en las venas. Muerto en vida.

Y viniste luego a mi, como único vinculo que te unía aún a la raza humana al saberte comprendido, para sentirte vivo. A veces odio cuando me cuentas con lujo de detalles tus cosas, aunque nunca te lo diga, aunque me alegre por otra parte saber que confías hasta ese punto en mí.

-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo.

Le dijiste por teléfono hace unos meses, la primera noche que te recibí en mi casa, a pesar de las objeciones de mis padres y hermanos.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero si es lo que deseas apoyo tu decisión.

Él espero largo rato en silencio tu respuesta, que llegó como el sonido del tono de un teléfono colgando. Pensé por un instante que habías decidido ser feliz, dejar de sufrir por promesas rotas e incumplidas. ¡Estuve tan equivocado! Es como si hubieras tomado la rotunda decisión de hacerte sufrir cada instante de tu vida. Eras como un vaso que te llenabas de gotas de lágrimas inmateriales, solías guardarlas, acumularlas, y parecías aparentemente con un ánimo sano y común, pero en ocasiones bastaba un solo día malo para que se derramara tu desdicha.

_**You used to stay in to watch the adverts  
You could lip synch to the talk shows**__**  
**_

_**(Solías quedarte a mirar los anuncios,  
te sabías de memoria los talk-shows. )  
**_

Solo permitías al televisor ser tu compañero de desvelo, podías mirar la tele por cable durante horas, aunque realmente no pusieras atención, a veces tomando un poco de interés en las vidas patéticas de todas esas personas que se prestaban para divertir al público con sus vidas miserables.

El insomnio comenzó a cobrar factura, como unas marcas oscuras bajo tus hermosos ojos verdes, que a pesar de mis locos intentos por hacerlos brillar de vuelta, me devolvían a cambio una mirada vacía… y esa sonrisa en la que ya ni tú creías.

_**And if you look, you look through me  
And if you talk it's not to me  
And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing**____**Y si hablas, no es a mí.  
Y cuando te toco, no sientes nada)**_

(Y si miras, ves a través de mí.

-… fue entonces cuando me descalificaron, sinceramente no sé como es posible que el árbitro no se diera cuenta de la falta que cometió

Yo había participado en un torneo de artes marciales recientemente, lo más animado que me permitía el enfado, te conté cada parte de mi día, que no pudiste ver. Mi familia siempre había estado plagada de triunfadores, los mejores y más destacados en arte y deportes. Yo, a pesar de tener una buena posición social, económica e incluso deportiva… era un perdedor. No te tenía a ti.

Parecías ponerme atención, pero era como si tus ojos me traspasaran para buscar a lo lejos otra figura… una de cabellos azulados y ojos de irises rojizos…a veces con suerte me respondías, pero tu voz se escuchaba lejana.

-Voy a hacerte el amor- te afirme, luego de tu largo mutismo, donde me dedique a delinear con las yemas de mis dedos los delicados rasgos de tu rostro. Parecía que ni siquiera sientes mi piel sobre la tuya. Pero antes que nada siempre he sido tu mejor amigo… por más que duela, mi tarea es comprenderte.

_**If I could stay... then the night  
would give you up  
Stay, and the day would keep its trust  
Stay, and the night would be enough**__**  
**_

_**(Si pudiera quedarme... cuando la noche  
te despierta.  
Quedarme, y el día mantendría su confianza.  
Quedarme, y la noche sería suficiente)**_

Puse camas gemelas en mi habitación, pero a veces me era inevitable levantarme a hurtadillas, acostarme a tu lado y abrazar tu cintura. ¡Con cuanto anhelo deseaba velar tu sueño!, era una lastima que no solo se te hubiera olvidado dormir, sino idealizar despierto.

Tu codo se enterraba en mis costillas, alejándome de tu lado… ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste permanecer contigo al menos una noche completa?

Ayer no lo permití, giré tu cuerpo jalándote el hombro, me miraste con esos ojos verdes tan tranquilos, y ese semblante que me parte el alma. Besé tus labios de la forma mas sincera que me ordenaba mi corazón, aunque mi instinto básico me quisiera forzar a violar cada fibra de tu ser hasta obligarte a ser mío.

El asunto principal consistía en que tú mismo ya no te pertenecías, te habías otorgado a alguien que de antemano sabías que no estaba a tu alcance, y ya no regresaría.

Si no te dabas la oportunidad a ti mismo, mucho menos podría esperar que en mi vieras la esperanza de un mañana… ¡Si tan solo me lo permitieras, verías que los días no serían tan pesados, la noche sería suficiente para dormir, y el día para estar despierto y soñar! El sol, para mi, recuperaría su razón de ser, aún me pregunto como es posible que pueda seguirme teniendo tanta confianza, al tiempo en que pienso en que cada día te pierdo más.

Encajo mis dientes para escuchar que te quejas, saber que estas vivo, porque a veces tu respiración agitada cuando tomo tu cuerpo no me es suficiente. Quiero más de ti… no quiero solo tu cuerpo. Estrujo tus caderas con las manos abiertas, mientras me hago espacio entre tus piernas

¡Cuánto deseo hacerme espacio en tus pensamientos!... mírame a mi… siénteme a mi… estamos tan cerca y tan lejos…

_**  
**__**Faraway, so close  
Up with the static and the radio  
With satelite television  
You can go anywhere  
Miami, New Orleans, London,  
Belfast and BerlinLejos, tan cerca,  
**_

_**(Lejos, tan cerca, Entretenido con la estática y la radio,  
con la tele por satélite.  
Puedes ir a cualquier parte,  
Miami, Nueva Orleans, Londres,  
Belfast y Berlin)**_

_**And if you listen I can't call  
And if you jump, you just might fall  
And if you shout I'll only hear you**_

_**(Y si escuchas no te puedo llamar.  
Y si saltas, puedes caer.  
Y si gritas, sólo te oigo a ti)**_

Agente de viajes… tu admirado profesor se había degradado incluso ante sí mismo, vendiéndose por unos cuantos dólares extras, para que su hijo al nacer tuviera todas las comodidades posibles.

Frente al monitor escuchas la radio, no te importa que la estática inunde el sonido hasta volverse molesto para ambos aquí mismo, repasas cada mensaje que te manda desde distintos países, tenía tiempo que no sabías de él… ahora te desesperas al no saber que contestarle, y viajas a través del monitor, para conocer aquellos lugares e imaginarte que estas a su lado recorriéndolos. En vez de furia me das tristeza.No importa que mi voz llegue hasta tus oídos, mírame… llevo casi una hora hablándote, y tú sigues perdido en la respuesta de un mail, que has borrado tantas veces como tu sonrisa. Yo al final del día, solo puedo sentir tu cuerpo saltando ante las pesadillas que te aquejan en las noches, en que te vence el cansancio y puedes dormir al menos una hora, no puedo detener tu caída onírica, no puedo callar tus gritos de angustia, cuando en las precarias horas de sueño tu propio subconsciente te traiciona…_**If I could stay... then the night  
would give you up  
Stay then the day would keep its trust  
Stay with the demons you drowned  
Stay with the spirit I found  
Stay and the night would be enough**__**Si pudiera quedarme... entonces la noche  
te despertaría.  
**__**Quedarme, entonces el día mantendría su confianza.  
Quedarme, con los demonios que tú ahogaste.  
**_

(

-Tengo sueño Brooklyn… vamos a dormir.

-No, Garland… me falta poco.

-¿Para que?

-Para terminar con esto.

¿Cuántas veces he escuchado lo mismo en estos días? Desde la cama puedo ver también la pantalla, sé que has escrito y cuantas veces has borrado cada palabra.

_**Three o'clock in the morning  
It's quiet and there's no one around  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel runs to ground  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel hits the ground**_

_**(Las tres de la madrugada.  
Está todo tranquilo y no hay nadie merodeando.  
Sólo el golpe y el estrépito  
cuando un ángel aterriza.  
Sólo el golpe y el estrépito  
cuando un ángel se estrella contra el suelo)**_

_**Quedarme, con el espíritu que encontré.  
Quedarme, y la noche sería suficiente)  
**_

Oh… tengo un mail…abro mi correo, te he cedido la computadora personal de mi habitación, en contra de mi costumbre me he comprado una portátil… ¿el remitente es Brooklyn Masefield? Giro el rostro hacia ti, tu espalda es lo único que siguen percibiendo mis ojos, y la desesperante pantalla con la misma carta. Comienzo a odiar a Hitoshi Kinomiya.

_Tenías razón, ya no se volar, no quiero que me rescates de la oscuridad que he descubierto agradable para mi. Necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo._

Terminé de leer. No reclamare, no haré que gires el rostro para al menos darme la cara para eso, reconozco tu cobardía, y sé ser buen perdedor. Has decidido caer del cielo personal que había creado para ti.

Me mantendré tranquilo, no me gusta hacer drama. Destenso mis músculos estirando mis piernas, elevo los brazos sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo como claramente mis huesos truenan.

-Abriré la ventana, la noche es fresca -avisé innecesariamente, me recargo en el borde, viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno más brillantes de lo común.

-Hitoshi vendrá mañana.

-No es necesario mentirme. Ya está aquí.

-¿Estabas espiando desde la cama?, tendré que pedirte que no leas mis correos- sonreíste de esa forma tan tuya, aunque sé que estas sumamente irritado.

-Si, pero de todas formas no me es necesario para afirmarlo… está aquí abajo.

Tu sonrisa se borra, tus ojos se abren desmesurados. Me haces sonreír por esa expresión sorprendida y boba que toman tus facciones.

-Estaré por aquí cerca -te dije.

Y me devolviste la primera sonrisa sincera. Sabes que te entiendo, sabes que te amo, que me quedare siempre tan lejos y tan cerca como me sea imposible.

Te miro bajar las escaleras corriendo… y sonrió pensando que eres un ángel que ha perdido sus alas y bajas a tu infierno personal.

-Buen viaje -musito mientras cierro las persianas. Extrañamente pensé que me sentiría triste, pero por primera vez el saber que sufrirás… me da una extraña satisfacción… sin duda los Cetwald somos de buena madera, y como buen árbol, moriré en pie de ser necesario… ¿podrás hacerlo tu?...

Dormiré, con suerte, mañana durante el día soñare contigo aunque persistas en tu pesadilla.

Sin duda eres un ángel caído…

-Quédate- leí en sus labios que te dijo, y tu te limitaste a asentir con la cabeza.

Yo sonrío, porque tú estarás siempre con él, como yo contigo…tan lejos y tan cerca.

Fin.


End file.
